


Baby it's Cold Outside

by Aleeza



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Bering & Wells Holiday Gift Exchange, Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleeza/pseuds/Aleeza
Summary: Myka's relationship with Helena is perfect, except she wishes she could get some sleep.





	Baby it's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @sistersin7 for the Bering & Wells Christmas Exchange. Set in my favorite W13 universe, so AU post- 4.01. Also the title felt so appropriate, so apologies if you hate the song. 
> 
> Loosely based on real events (I am Myka, my wife is Helena, and I'm cold!)

Ever since Helena had returned to the Warehouse, Myka’s life had become quietly blissful. There were the missions, the endless inventory, and the occasional whammy, but there were also the stolen kisses in warehouse aisles, the quiet mornings spent curled up together on the B&B couch, and the thrill of solving puzzles together on missions. Six months in, and she can’t believe how happy she is. Except for, well, one thing. Heat. Helena had returned in the balmy summer time, when the temperatures at night hovered in the mid-sixties- perfect sleeping weather. She had slept in her assigned room for barely two weeks when the new couple had finally given up the pretense, and Helena had begun to spend every night in Myka’s room. Her clothing slowly migrated into Myka’s closet and, by the time they were in an unseasonably warm September, Helena’s books mingled with Myka’s on their now-shared bookshelf.

The first time Myka dragged out the space heater was in mid-October. Helena watched her curiously.

“I don’t believe I’ve seen one of that object yet, darling. What is it for?”

Myka grinned, “It emits heat. Since it’s so cold in here and Leena hasn’t turned the heat on yet, we can use this to be able to sleep tonight.”

Helena frowned a bit. “But darling, it’s not nearly cold enough for heat tonight, is it?”

“I think it’s pretty cold, Helena. There was frost outside this morning.”

“But don’t you think we can manage in…other ways?” Helena’s smirk went straight to Myka’s core. Myka smiled at her and walked over the bed, taking Helena’s hand into hers. Helena pulled her into a kiss, and the heat issue was forgotten, even late into the night.

* * *

 

Then came November. The temperatures continued to drop, even during the day. The heat came on, and the B&B became the warm, comfy place that Myka loved. Helena seemed to appreciate the change during the day, especially coming out of the foot of snow that had graced Univille at the start of the month. Coming home, she would shake the melting flakes off her long, black hair and make a beeline for the warmest blanket on the couch. A mug of hot tea was never far from her hands.

Which is why the first night after the snowfall, Myka was surprised at the burst of cold air that hit her face at the entrance to her room. Her and Helena’s room. She still got a thrill from thinking of things like that. As theirs. Shivering, she strode across the room to the window and pushed it down. Rubbing her arms to warm them up, Myka began pulling her sweater over her head.

“Myka?” Helena stepped in from the bathroom, smelling of mint and her perfume. “Why did you close the window?” she asked.

“Because it’s freezing!” Myka exclaimed.

“Oh, but I truly enjoy the fresh air. It gets so hot in here otherwise.”

“But…cold?”

“Well there is also…Myka darling, you know I find your ferret charming, but there is a bit of a cage smell…”

“Pete could sleep in your ro…. in the spare room.”

Helena’s face had fallen slightly when Myka had almost referred to them having separate rooms, and she didn’t want to hurt Helena. But now Helena was wrinkling her nose, probably at the thought of having the ferret smell in her workspace.

“I don’t think that’s necessary. But he certainly doesn’t seem to mind the cold. And I did say I would keep you warm, correct?”

Damn that look on Helena’s face, and what it did to Myka’s body (and heart).

“Ok, as long as you’re promising…”

* * *

 

The trend continued through November and into December. Most nights, Myka was fine, although she was racing through dressing for bed in the evenings and occasionally waiting to dress in the bathroom when Helena slept in. Sometimes, Myka found herself annoyed, but she held in because Helena genuinely slept well with the cool breeze. She knew from her time with Helena that the older agent that sleep doesn’t come easily for her.

* * *

 

By now, December 22nd, the B&B is buzzing with energy and Christmas cheer. Pete was leaving in two days to see his mom and sister, and Claudia was planning to spend the week between Christmas and New Year’s with Joshua at CERN. Steve had decided to stay behind, and Artie and Leena would be riding out the holidays at the Warehouse as usual. That left Helena and Myka. It had taken Myka all of five seconds to decide she didn’t want to be anywhere Helena wasn’t (preferably ever, but especially on Christmas). She swore Helena teared up for a minute, but hid it with a big smile.

Myka lounges on the couch, finishing some paperwork from her last mission. Spain. Chasing down the artifact had been relatively easy, except for the quick pursuit through the Mercado de la Boqueria in Barcelona. Pete had ended up covered in twenty pounds of shrimp, and the smell had followed him all the way back to South Dakota, even after two showers at the hotel. She’s just finishing transcribing the irate merchant’s profanity-filled diatribe at Pete when Claudia bounds by.

“Hey Claud. More presents?”

Claudia dumps another three brightly wrapped packages under the tree. “Yes and I think you’re going to love them! Well, yours is there already, so not so much you as Artie, Leena, and HG. But still!”

Myka laughed. “Did Artie say when they were all coming back from the Warehouse?”

“I think around 6? Oh, Pete changed his flight. Some big snowstorm coming tomorrow? Anyway, we’re opening presents tonight, so get ready!” Claudia paused. “You’ve been ready for weeks, haven’t you?”

“Just a few days. But yeah, mine are all under the tree. I guess the others might need some time?”

“Well I just saw Pete in the kitchen getting some packing tape and newspaper, so yeah, probably.” 

* * *

 

A few hours later, everyone has gathered in front of the tree. Claudia sits cross-legged by the tree, elf hat perched on her head, ready to hand out gifts. Myka and HG share a single couch cushion, with Myka inches away from sitting on Helena’s lap. Presents made their way around the room. After half an hour, Artie sports a hand-knit grey sweater (from Leena), Pete eagerly flips through an anthology of comic books (Claudia), and Myka steals bites from a 5 pound box of twizzlers (Pete’s gift).

Helena, new hat perched on her head (Leena again), directs Claudia to select a square package. Claudia tosses it to her without looking, gleefully returning to a rube-goldberg machine- like puzzle box HG had made her. Helena smiles shyly and presents the package to Myka.

“I have another gift for you I thought I’d give on the actual day. But I wanted you to have this now.” She looks down. “I know you’ve been very patient with me and our sleeping arrangements. I hope that this will make your nights easier?”

Myka smiles reassuringly and unwraps the gift, only to chuckle to herself. Inside is a large, fluffly robe, and… “A heating pad?” Helena nods.

“Claudia explained that this device may ameliorate our situation.”

Myka grins at her. “I love it. Thank you.”

“No, I must thank you, Myka. Thank you for your patience, your forgiveness, and for giving me hope.” Helena takes Myka’s hand and whispers to her, “I love you.”

Myka pulls her close. “I love you too.” And in that moment, shared with her chosen family and the woman she loved, Myka felt the farthest away from cold she could ever imagine.


End file.
